Death Note Chalkboard
by Jadeile
Summary: Chalkboard eli liitutaulu eli lyhyiden "ficcien" varasto. Katso tarkemmin sisältä.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Chalkboard tarkoittaa liitutaulua suoraan käännettynä, mutta fanficcien yhteydessä se tarkoittaa muistiinpanoja. Sitä voi joko oikeasti käyttää muistaakseen asioita, tai sitä voi käyttää pienten random ideoiden varastona ja inspiraatiolähteenä. Tai sitten voi tehdä kuten minä aion nyt tehdä, eli laittaa fanfic-ideani kaikkien nähtäville sen varalta, että joku keksisi niille parempaa käyttöä kuin minä, koska minua ei inspaa oikeasti kirjoittaa Death Note ficcejä. Pidemmittä puheitta, tässä teille läjä pieniä muutaman lauseen fic-ideoita. Eikun odottakaas, varoituksena se, että osa näistä sisältää L/Lightia tai Ryuk/Lightia.

* * *

**Death Note chalk board**

Syödessään kinuskikakkunsa palaa, Light huomasi itse asiassa pitävänsä siitä kovasti, mikä oli hänelle aivan uusi informaatio. Nyt kun hän asiaa mietti, niin hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi jo jonkin aikaa saanut vain kinuskikakkua niiden muiden vähemmän hyvien kakkujen sijasta.

Vähänpä hän tiesi Ryuuzakin katselleen hänen kakunsyöntiään tarkasti kaiken aikaa ja pistäneen merkille, mitkä kakunpalat jäivät puolisyötyinä lautasille ja mitkä Light söi kokonaan.

ooooo

Istuessaan yksin huoneessaan rankan tutkimuspäivän jälkeen, Light ei voinut olla kokeilematta Ryuuzakin omituista istumisasentoa ihan vain nähdäkseen vaikuttiko se mitenkään hänen ajatuksenjuoksuunsa.

ooooo

Ryuk ei koskaan sanoisi sitä ääneen, mutta hän olisi toivonut Lightin antavan hänelle omenoita ihan suoraan kädestä käteen sen sijaan, että vain heitteli niitä hänen suuntaansa. Jos Light olisi antanut ne suoraan käteen, niin Ryuk olisi saanut ehkä tekosyyn hipaista Lightin kättä omallaan.

ooooo

Katsoessaan tietokoneen ruudusta heijastuvaa kuvajaistaan, L huomasi harkitsevansa vakavasti hiustensa laittamista kahdelle saparolle kuten Misalla ihan vain siksi, että näkisi Lightin reaktion.

ooooo

Lepuuttaessaan silmiään tietokoneruudun tuijotuksesta katselemalla Ryuuzaki sen sijaan, Light totesi itsekseen, että oranssi olisi ehdottomasti kyseisen etsivän väri.

ooooo

"Light-kun?"

"Mitä, Ryuuzaki?"

"…minä olen aina halunnut itselleni valkoisen kissanpennun."

ooooo

Ryuuzaki oli ensimmäinen henkilö, jonka pasianssin pelaamista Light pystyi seuraamaan ilman, että hänelle tuli hinku neuvoa tätä olan yli.

ooooo

Tuijottaessaan erästä valokuvaa Kiran löytämiseen liittyvien vihjeiden varalta, Light huomasi yhtäkkiä miettivänsä, että pitiköhän Ryuuzaki limonadeista.

ooooo

Ryuuzakin raapiessa niskaansa samalla, kun tuijotti tietokonettaan, sai Lightin yhtäkkiä tajuamaan, että jos Ryuuzaki kasvattaisi hiuksensa pitkiksi, niin tälle tulisi aivan upea heviletti.

ooooo

Ryuuzaki piti haarukoista ja lusikoista, mutta veitsiä hän ei vain osannut arvostaa.

ooooo

Tuijottaessaan Lightin takaraivoa tämän tehdessä matikanläksyjään, Ryuk huomasi tahtovansa silittää tämän hiuksia kokeillakseen olivatko ne niin pehmeät kuin miltä näyttivät.

ooooo

Ryukin taloontulon jälkeen Light lakkasi käyttämästä suosimaansa omenan tuoksuista shampoota.

ooooo

L jätti täysin huomiotta Lightin hämmentyneen tuijotuksen sen jälkeen, kun hän oli käynyt tutkimassa tämän kämmentä ja sanaakaan sanomatta palannut paikalleen.

ooooo

Light ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Ryuuzaki aina tuijotti häntä tavallista tarkemmin, jos hän otti töihin mukaansa sipsejä.

ooooo

Light pudisti rasittuneena päätään Ryukin edelleen hämmästellessä vihreää omenaa kovaan ääneen, vaikka Light oli antanut kyseisen hedelmän tälle jo puoli tuntia sitten.

ooooo

Watari oli ajattelevainen ja otti L:n konvehtirasioista aina pois minttutryffelin makuisen konvehdit, joista L ei pitänyt.

ooooo

Light ei osannut päättää syyttäisikö Misaa vai Ryuuzakia tietokoneensa edestä löytyneestä vaaleanpunaisesta geelikynästä.

ooooo

Oli jotenkin erittäin Ryuuzakin tapaista arvostaa voikukkia enemmän kuin ruusuja.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello oli aina tahtonut itselleen koiran. Koirille ei tosin saanut syöttää suklaata, mikä olikin se suurin syy siihen, miksei hän ollut sellaista hankkinut.

Sidoh oli siis paljon parempi kuin koira.

ooooo

"Ryuk, painu hittoon siitä! Miten minä voin tehdä matematiikanläksyjäni, jos sinun pääsi töröttää keskellä vihkoani!"

ooooo

Siinä, että Light oli kahlittuna Ryuuzakiin 24 tuntia päivässä, oli roppakaupalla huonoja puolia. Jopa sellaisia, jota Light ei ollut osannut edes aavistaa etukäteen.

Hän olisi voinut elää ilman sitä tietoa, että Ryuuzakilla oli Pikachu-kuvioiset bokserit.

ooooo

Liidellessään Lightin perässä keittiöön ja nähdessään hedelmäkulhon, Ryuk melkein harkitsi päärynän maistamista.

ooooo

Misa ei tiennyt olisiko iloinen vai huolissaan, kun Light kiinnitti häneen tavallista enemmän huomiota hänen meikattuaan kokeilun vuoksi itselleen samanlaiset tummat silmänaluset kuin Ryuuzakilla.

ooooo

Vaikka L pitikin Misaa todella rasittavana, hän silti piti siitä, kun tämä oli kahvilla hänen ja Lightin seurana. Misa ei koskaan syönyt itse kakkupalojaan.

ooooo

Lightia ärsytti suunnattomasti, että vaikka peli oli hänen omansa ja hän oli pelannut sitä jo vuosia, Ryuk silti voitti hänet melkein aina Mario Golfissa.

ooooo

Säännöllisin väliajoin Light huomasi pohtivansa, miten Ryuuzakilla oli yleensä yhtään hammasta suussaan.

ooooo

Light tunsi, että rahat eivät todellakaan olleet menneet hukkaan hänen Ryukille ostamassaan Rubikin kuutiossa, joka piti shinigamin hiljaisena tuntikausia putkeen.


End file.
